Despite the current popularity of hockey, television viewing is hampered by the poor visibility of the hockey puck as it moves around the ice at high speeds. In order to be able to view all areas of the ice rink, cameras must be located far from the ice rink. Thus, a standard hockey puck tends to appear as a small dot on the screen. As a result, it is difficult to follow the puck as it is passed from player to player, and it is especially difficult to follow the puck as it is shot toward the goal and either deflected, caught or missed by the goalie. Often, viewers recognize a score only when a signal light is lit or the announcer informs the viewer that a goal has been scored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,698 discloses a hockey puck including electromagnetic transmitters. The transmitters transmit a signal, for example an IR signal, which is captured in one or more sensors around the ice rink. The sensors are able to locate the instantaneous position of the hockey puck, which permits enhancement of the image of the puck on a television monitor. It is important that the transmitters within the puck not affect the overall dimensions of the puck, or the performance of the puck, such as its feel when struck and its reaction when received on a stick or bouncing off a surface.